Wild Morphing Wipeout
by Major144
Summary: Tommy and the other rangers are at the beach relaxing. The decide to go surfing. Zed cause a massive wave to hit Tommy to transport him to another dimension where the power rangers are villains and Zed, Rita and his forces are good. Can Tommy help defeat the evil power rangers, return to his own dimension, and save his teammates from Zed's latest attack?
1. Chapter 1 Wipeout

Wild Morphing Wipeout  
Chapter 1 Wipeout  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

It was a beautiful day at Anglegrove beach. Tommy and the other rangers were taking a break from fighting Zed and Rita. They were playing a game of volley ball and having a blast. It was Tommy, Adam and Katherine vs Rocky, Billy, and Aisha. Tommy served first. The volleyball flew over the net Rocky quickly dove forward and spiked it back over the net. Adam jumped up and hit it back. Billy dived to the side and hit it back. Katherine jumped up and slammed the ball. Aisha dived for it, but missed. Tommy and his team cheered.  
"Great guy jobs!" Said Tommy as he high fiver his teammates.  
"Make way! Make way! Beach patrol coming through!" Shouted a voice.  
Everybody turned to see Bulk and Skull wearing beach patrol outfits and riding a dune buggy.  
"Good day folks. You can relax. Your safety is in our capable hands." Said Bulk. "Isn't that right skull?" He asked.  
"Yeah that's right! In our very capable hands." Said Skull.  
"Hey guys looking good!" Said Katherine.  
Bulk and Skull cooly smiled. Bulk hit the gas petal on the dune buggy and it took off down the beach. Bulk was still smiling and looking cool. He wasn't paying attention to where he was driving and ended up crashing into a small lemonade stand. The pitcher of lemonade flew off the table and splashed it's contents all over Bulk and Skull. Tommy and the others tried not to laugh at Bulk and Skulls antics but failed. Today was looking like it was going to be a good day. Little did they know an evil being was watching them planing something evil for them.

Thousands of miles away on the moon the evil Lord Zed watched the power rangers having fun using his visor.  
"Curse those miserable putrid power rangers! I would have conquered Earth by now if it wasn't for them!" He shouted.  
Rita, Goldar, and Rito joined him.  
"What's wrong Zedy?" Asked Rita.  
"You know good well what wrong! It's those power rangers! Always ruining my plans!" Shouted Zed.  
"I know what you mean. I think the biggest power pest of them all is that White Ranger! Man if there was only some way we could send him to another dimension or something!" Said Rito.  
Everybody looked at Rito.  
"Rito you shack of bones that's brilliant! We're going to send that pest Tommy to another dimension! I know just the perfect place to send him and he'll never be able to come back. While his gone will destroy the rest of the rangers and conquer Earth!" Shouted Zed with evil glee as went back to looking at the Earth.  
The rangers had gone into the water on surfboards to try out surfing. This was perfect! Time to put his evil plan into action. Zed raised his staff and shot lightning at the Earth. The lightning struck some water near Tommy and formed a massive wave. The wave rose up and lifted Tommy up. He tried to surf it, but it was to big. He fell off his board and the wave slammed on top of him.  
"Tommy!" Shouted Rocky.  
The rest of the rangers stroked over to where Tommy wiped out and looked for him. They didn't see any sign of him. Tommy had just simply vanished!

On the moon Zed laughed! Everything was going according to plan. Now it was time to deal with the rest of the rangers and conquer the earth!

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Strange New World

Wild Morphing Wipeout  
Chapter 2 Strange New World  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Tommy felt the wave slam on top of him as he saw a strange light. He tumbled through the water for a while. He quickly stopped himself and started stocking madly to the surface. He reached it and took a deep breath of air. He saw his surfboard floating nearby and grabbed ahold of it. He turned to face the shore and was struck by an odd sight. There were Putties, Tenga Warriors, and monsters all over the beach! The strange thing was they weren't terrorizing the people on the beach instead they looked like they were hanging out and having a good time! Tommy looked at the Puttiesand noticed that their eyes were blue instead of red. Tommy looked around the beach as he swam closer to shore. He saw the fish monster Pirantishead and the octopus/elephant monster Octophantom playing volleyball with some people. He saw the Pudgy Pig and the Terror Toad working at a snack bar. Tommy finally he rubbed his eyes and wondered if he was hallucinating. He looked over and saw Bulk and Skull in a dune buggy. Well there was some familiar faces Tommy was glad to see. He walked in their direction. Tommy wondered if the everybody in Anglegrove had been brainwashed by Zed and Rita. That would certainly explain things! He reached Bulk and Skull.  
"Hey guys! How's it going?" He said.  
Bulk and Skull looked at Tommy they recognized him! But for some strange reason they glared at him and it wasn't their normal glare this was glare you gave to someone who was a trouble maker.  
"We'll if it isn't Tommy Oliver!" Said Bulk  
"Not causing any trouble are you?" Asked Skull.  
Tommy looked confused.  
"Where's the rest of your little gang?" Asked Bulk.  
"Probably hiding under a rock and planing something sinister." Said Skull.  
Tommy looked even more confused. What were they talking about? Bulk and Skull seemed mad about something and they seemed serious.  
"We'll it was nice talking to you. Bye!" Said Tommy as he walked away.  
"We got our eyes on you!" Shouted Bulk.  
Tommy walked and got behind a gift shop. He pulled out his communicator and tried to contact Zordon. There was only some weird static. Something wasn't right he looked around for the rest of his team they were nowhere in sight. Tommy decided to go to Earnie's Juice Bar to see if they were there or if he could figure out their location. Tommy was worried he had no idea if his friends were alright or not. He had to figure things out in this strange world.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Shock

Wild Morphing Wipeout  
Chapter 3 Shock  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Tommy made his way into Anglegrove. The deeper he got into town the stranger things got. There were monsters just hanging around town. They weren't attacking or anything they were just casually walking around. The people didn't seem to mind. Tommy finally made it to Earnie's Juice Bar. He went inside. The Juice Bar was packed with monsters, Putties, Tengas, and people. Tommy saw Earnie behind the bar shouting at someone in the kitchen.  
"Baboo! Squatt! Hurry up with those orders we got a lot of hungry customers out here!" He shouted.  
Tommy got a glance through the kitchen window. He was startled to see the monkey monster Baboo and the Hobgoblin monster Squatt wearing cook hats and aprons, and cooking food! They got done cooking some burgers put them on some plates and trays and then handed them to Earnie. He put them on the counter and rang a bell.  
"Table 7 and 8's orders are ready!" He shouted.  
Goldar and Rito suddenly appeared. They came right up and took the plates and carried the plates to some tables. Tommy just starred in amazement. Something was defently up! He scanned they crowd trying to locate his comrades. He didn't see any of them. All of a sudden there was shouting.  
"Quite down everybody there's been another attack!" Shouted a voice.  
Everybody in the Juice Bar went silent and starred at a nearby TV displaying the news. A male news reporter was standing in front of a bunch of destroyed buildings.  
"Another attack has been launched on Anglegrove, by the villains that call themselves the Power Rangers! This is the latest in there attacks. They appeared and assaulted several citizens and destroyed some warehouses. The damage cost is in the thousands! The mayor is advising people to stay in doors and travel in groups." Said the reporter.  
The scene on the screen changed over to an anchor man in a news room.  
"We now have footage of the Power Rangers latest attack." He said.  
The screen changed again. An image of the warehouse appeared. There were monsters and people walking around them. Everything seemed at peace suddenly there was a flash of light. The Powers Rangers appeared! Tommy looked in horror. They looked just like the rangers back home only the white parts of the uniforms were now black. The rangers charged forward blasting their weapons. The people and monsters fled in terror. The Rangers took pot shots at them. They then turned to the warehouses and started blasting them. The warehouses were destroyed in a matter of minutes. The rangers laughed crazily then teleported away and the scene ended. There was a bunch of angry muttered in the Juice Bar. Tommy just starred in confusion. The Power Rangers were evil? That couldn't be right! He had to get to the Command Center and ask Zordon what was going on. He had to get to the bottom of this! He walked to a deserted alley by the Juice Bar. He messed with his morpher for a little bit trying to contact the Command Center. All of a sudden Tommy felt himself enveloped by energy. He was being teleported! He disappeared from the and headed towards the Command Center.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Evil Team

Wild Morphing Wipeout  
Chapter 4 Evil Team  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Tommy flew through the air as energy. He looked forward and saw the Command Center coming up ahead. It's shape was the same, but the color was different. Instead of being white and grey it was completely black. Tommy flew into the Command Center. He found himself in a dark room. All of a sudden some lights turned on.  
"Welcome back to the Conquer Center Tommy." Said a voice from behind.  
"Zordon?" Said Tommyas he turned around.  
Tommy let out a gasp the being before had the voice of Zordon, but looked completely opposite. This Zordon was also a large floating head, but instead of being blue and hairless, he was red with a goatee.  
"Yes it is I! Good work today Tommy! You and the others really struck terror in the hearts of everyone! Soon the city and eventual the world will belong to me! Earth is only a stepping stone in my goal for universal conquest!" Laughed Zordon.  
Tommy heard the clanking of metal feet he turned and saw Alpha walk into the room. Alpha appeared to be the same except there was a nuclear symbol where his lightning bolt used to be.  
"Oh great Zordon! The rangers are asking to be teleported here! They are dying for their next destructive mission!" Said Alpha in a deep dark meaning voice.  
"Excellent! Bring them here!" Ordered Zordon.  
"At once my lord!" Shouted Alpha as he typed commands into a nearby by computer.  
Tommy cringed a little. This Alpha looked the same, but his voice lacked good charm or emotion. Instead it was cold and menacing.  
A bright light flashed in the room. Tommy covered his eyes and looked away. When he looked back he saw the rest of the rangers. They looked like his friends, but they were some how different. There was just something in their eyes. They were filled with evil glee.  
"What's the job Zordon? I need to work out some frustrations." Said Rocky as he cracked his knuckles.  
"Yes I want to calculate the total amount of chaos we can cause." Said Billy rubbing his hands together.  
"Come on! Lets destroy something!" Said Adam as he threw some punches in the air.  
"It better be something fun. I'm getting board with destroying warehouses." Said Aisha.  
"We shall give a beautiful dance of destruction!" Shouted Katherine.  
Tommy just starred at the other rangers in shock. These were certainly not his team mates! Katherine walked up to him and gave him a peck on the check.  
"Come along Tommy lets see what Zordon wants." She said.  
Tommy gathered with the rest of the rangers in front of Zordon.  
"Today is a big day in our quest in conquering the universe! I have summoned the evil alien rangers of Aquitar and the nefarious Ninjor to aid us! With their powers added to our own we will conquer the world and destroy anyone who opposes us!" Shouted Zordon.  
Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had to stop this evil team somehow and he had to warn everyone in Anglegrove. Suddenly there was a flash of light and another Tommy appeared!  
"Hey guys sorry I'm late! I was just-" Began the other Tommy, but then he stopped when he saw Tommy.  
Tommy and everyone starred in shock.  
"This is definitely not my Anglegrove or my dimension! Better do something quick before I'm captured!" Thought Tommy.  
He quickly ran towards Alpha and grabbed him and shoved him into the evil rangers. He then started working on the control board and teleported himself out of the Conquer Center.  
"After him!" Shouted Rocky as he and the other rangers ran to the control board.  
"Delay that order! That man is of no concern." Said Zordon.  
"But he heard our plan. He could tell somebody." Said Billy.  
"He is no threat to us. Besides whose he going to tell? Everybody is terrified of us! Now let's move on to our evil plans!" Said Zoron.  
Everybody settled down.  
"Who was that guy?" Asked the Evil Tommy.  
"He was nobody, but some look alike trying to spy on us. Don't worry he'll be destroyed soon my dear evil green ranger." Said Zordon.  
Evil Tommy smiled wickedly with the thought of destroying the look alike.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Seeing the Mayor

Wild Morphing Wipeout  
Chapter 5 Seeing the Mayor  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Tommy found himself in the center of Anglegrove. He took a deep breath. He went over all the information he heard from the evil Zordon. He was in some alternate dimension! He had to figure out how to get back to his own dimension! But first he had to help everyone in this dimension. He was a power ranger after all. It was his duty to help the innocent. He decided to go find the mayor of Anglegrove and tell him about the coming attack. Tommy walked down a street and saw a toy store that read "Finister's Fun Factory". There was a cartoonish picture of the anthropomorphic white Scottish Terrier monster smiling and waving. Tommy starred at it a moment and continued walking down the street until he finally reached city hall. He went inside. At the front desk there was Scorpina. She looked up at Tommy and smiled.  
"Hello there welcome to city hall! How can I help you?" She said.  
"Hi I need to see the mayor. I have some information about the power rangers next attack." He said.  
"Follow me. The mayor isn't here at city hall right now." Said Scorpina as she stood up and signaled Tommy to follow.  
Tommy complied.  
"Where's the mayor?" He asked.  
"His at his home on the moon having a meeting with ambassador Hydro Hog from the planet Aquitar." She explained.  
They walked down a hall way past a office that read "Anglegrove Treasury Department".  
Tommy took a glance inside. Inside behind a desk was Master Vile! He was going over some budgets with Dischordia and Professor Longnose. Tommy and Scorpina continued walking down the hall until they reached a large chamber with a large circular stone in the middle. They were not alone. The floating head of Lokar appeared before them.  
"Hello Scorpina and guest. Would you like to be teleported to the moon?" He asked.  
"Yes please." Said Scorpina.  
She and Tommy stepped on the round stone and were teleported away into space. Tommy looked forward and saw that they were heading towards the moon. He saw a large building that looked like a cross between a mansion and a castle. They were teleported into the building. They found themselves in a large hallway.  
"Why hello there. Would you like some hit coco?" Said a voice.  
Tommy turned around to see Rita holding a tray with steaming hot cups of coco on it.  
Rita still looked the same, but she had the aura of a kind lady instead of an evil witch. Tommy took one of the cups.  
"Thank you." He said.  
"We're here to see the mayor about a very important matter." Said Scorpina.  
"Oh my husband's in his office having a meeting with ambassador Hydro Hog. You can just wait outside the door and he'll see you shortly." Said Rita.  
Tommy and Scorpina walked down a hallway to a large door. They could hear voices on the other side .  
"It was good to see you ambassador Hydro Hog. Thanks for telling us about the recent disappearance of the alien rangers." Said one voice.  
Tommy recognized the voice. It was Zed!  
"Yes, it was good to see you mayor Zed. I just can't help feeling that those alien rangers are up to something. I have a dreadful feeling that there going to launch a huge attack!" Said another voice.  
Tommy recognized the other voice. It was Hydro Hog.  
"Or maybe they have renounced their evil ways." Said Zed.  
"One can only hope my friend." Said Hydro Hog.  
"We'll just have to wait and see." Said Zed.  
The doors opened and out walked Hydro Hog and Zed. Hydro Hog looked the same. Zed looked way different. Zed was wearing a gray silver business suite. His head looked the same only there was a metal dome covering the place where his brain would normally show. He still Carried his usually staff. He turned his attention to Scorpina and Tommy.  
"Hello there. What can I do for you today?" He said.  
"I have important information regarded the power rangers." Said Tommy.  
"Come let's go talk in my office." Said Zed.  
They went into the office. Tommy told Zed that he was from another dimension and that he had some how ended up in this one. He talked about his visit to the Conquer Center, his encounter with Zordon and the evil rangers, and about their evil plan to team up with the alien rangers and Ninjor. When he was done he looked at Zed. Zed seemed to be in a deep thought. He had his head down. He scratched his chin and looked up at Tommy.  
"That is quite a story, but looking at your face and listening to you I can tell your telling the truth." Said Zed.  
"Thank you. So what are you going to do about the power rangers?" Said Tommy.  
"There are only two options. Either evacuate the city or surrender to the rangers." Said Zed.  
Tommy just looked at Zed in shock.  
"There is another option." He said.  
"What is that?" Asked Zed.  
"You can gather up your forces and fight the rangers!" Said Tommy.  
"I'm not a fighter! I don't want any trouble!" Said Zed.  
Suddenly a monitor on the wall came on showing the city being attacked by the rangers. Tommy and Zed watched in horror at the destruction caused by the rangers. Tommy grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote some numbers on it and started leaving the office.  
"Wait! What did you write down? Where are you going?" Said Zed.  
Tommy turned and faced Zed.  
"Those are the coordinates for the Conquest Center. As to where I'm going. I'm heading back to Earth and stoping the rangers." He said.  
"You can't go, there's no way you can beat them!" Shouted Zed.  
"I have to. If someone doesn't stand up to them and fight back they'll just keep on destroying and conquering. Sometimes you have to fight impossible odds in order to defend something you care about!" Shouted Tommy as he walked out of the office.  
He made his way towards a teleportation stone and teleported out. Zed watched him leave. Tommy's words going through his mind. He grabbed a phone. It was time to get a team together and put an end to the reign of the power rangers.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Trouble Back Home

Wild Morphing Wipeout  
Chapter 6 Trouble Back Home  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Time moves differently in different dimensions. Tommy had been in the other dimension for few hours while only a few minutes went by back in his home dimension.

Back in Tommy's dimension the rest of the rangers were looking for Tommy in the water. The wave had just crashed on him and he simply vanished!  
"We should go to shore and contact Zordon. Maybe he knows where Tommy is." Suggest Billy.  
They paddled their surfboards to shore. Rocky pressed the communication button.  
"Zordon come in." He said.  
"What's wrong Rocky?" Asked Zordon.  
"We were surfing when the wave hit Tommy and knocked him into the water. Then he just simply disappeared." Said Rocky.  
"I see. I did detect a energy anomaly in your facility. The source of the energy came from the moon. I suspect Lord Zed had something to do with it." Said Zordon.  
"What did Zed do?" Asked Billy.  
"He has opened a portal to another dimension and sent Tommy there." Explained Zordon.  
"Where did he send Tommy?" Asked Katherine.  
"I'm afraid Zed has sent Tommy I'm not familiar with. Stay put rangers. Alpha and I are going to investigate. Will inform you on what we find out. In the meantime be on the alert, Zed is probably planning a attack this very moment!" Said Zordon.  
The rangers looked at one another with concern. Their day at the beach had taken a sudden dark turn.

On the moon Zed was laughing evilly. There was one less ranger to deal with! Tommy perhaps the strongest of the rangers was trapped in another dimension where the power rangers were evil!  
"I did it! I sent that pest Tommy to another dimension!" He shouted with glee.  
"Where'd you send him?" Asked Rito.  
"To an alternate dimension where the power rangers are evil!" Laughed Zed.  
"That's brilliant my Lord!" Said Goldar.  
"That's great Zedy! I can only imagine the look on his face!" Said Rita.  
Zed thought about the horrified expression on Tommy's face and burst out laughing. He laughed for several minutes before he regained his composer. He had time to laugh latter now it was time to deal with the rest of the rangers. He needed to create a monster to destroy them. But what was near the rangers that he could turn into a good powerful monster. He searched the beach with his visor, until his eyes landed on Bulk and Skull sitting in their dune buggy eating burgers.  
"Oh this is going to be good." He thought as he charged up his staff.  
He let out a burst of lightning towards Earth. He then turned and face Rito and Goldar.  
"Grab some Tenga Warriors and head to Earth and aid my new monster. It's time we finally destroy the power rangers once and for all!" He shouted.  
Rito and Goldar grabbed some Tenga and teleported to Earth.

Back on Earth Bulk and Skull were on lunch break. They sat in their dune buggy eating burgers.  
"Ah this is the life! A great day having lunch." Said Bulk.  
"Yep sure is." Agreed Skull.  
"But, we must be ever vigilant! Who knows what terrors might be lurking in the ocean!" Said bulk.  
"They'll be no match for us!" Said Skull.  
Suddenly Zed's lightning bolt hit the dune buggy. The dune buggy vanished from beneath Bulk and Skull. They found found themselves sitting in midair. They let out a small shout and fell to the ground and landed on their backs.  
"What happen to our wheels?!" Shouted a confused Bulk as he started getting up dusting sand off himself.  
Skull heard a weird noise from behind he tilted his head back. He saw a couple of large legs standing a few feet behind them. Them were huge. They were black and red. Little tires were on the sides of the knees and little exhaust pipes were below the tires. Skull's eyes moved up towards the body. The body looked like a humanoid dune buggy. The creature had had to massive arms with tiny wheels on the elbows. The creature had a black head with two red curved horns on it.  
"Um Bulk I think I found out what happened to our wheels." Said Skull As he jumped to his feet.  
Bulk turned around and saw the monster.  
"I'm the Doom Buggy!" Screamed the monster.  
"Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuu!" Screamed Bulk and Skull as they ran for their lives.  
The monster laughed letting out a puff of exhaust fumes before teleporting away.

Elsewhere on the beach the rangers were sitting and waiting when they received an urgent message from Zordon.  
"Rangers! Zed has created a new monster and it's heading your way!" Said Zordon.  
The team looked around to make sure no one was watching before they morphed into their ranger gear. They stood ready suddenly Rito, Goldar, and Doom Buggy appeared with a bunch of Tenga Warriors.  
"It looks like were about to have a regular beach bass!" Shouted Rito.  
"Hey guys before we attack let me tire them out a little." Said Doom Buggy as he stepped forward, grabbed the tires on his elbows and hurled them at the rangers.  
The tires hit the rangers knocking them down. The tires flew back to Doom Buggy and he put them back on his elbows. All the monsters laughed.  
"Good job Doom Buggy! Now let's destroy the power rangers!" Shouted Goldar.  
The monster charged forward. The rangers staggered to their feet and pulled out their Power Weapons. Rocky locked blades with Goldar. Aisha and Katherine charged the Tengas with their bow and daggers. Billy went at Rito with his lance and Adam went at Doom Buggy with his axe. Adam swung his axe at the monster, but the monster caught his weapon with one hand.  
"Unfortunate for you I'm built to handle rough obstacles!" Laughed the monster as he flipped Adam into the air.  
Adam flew several yards before he hit the ground.  
"Adam!" Shouted Rocky as he looked at his fallen friend.  
Goldar took advantage of that distraction and hit Rocky with his sword sending Rocky flying. Rocky landed next to Adam. Billy lunged at Rito with his lance. Rito dodged the lunge and pulled out his flame thrower and shot a fire ball at Billy. The fire ball hit Billy sending him flying. He landed next to Adam and Rocky. Aisha and Katherine were back to back fighting Tengas. Doom Buggy threw one of his wheels and sent Aisha flying towards the other rangers. The Tengas closed in on Katherine. One knocked the bow out of her hands while another two flapped into the air and grabbed her by her arms lifted her up and sent her flying to the other rangers. She landed in a heap. The monsters laughed and closed in on the rangers.  
"Tommy please get back soon! We need you!" Thought Katherine desperately as the monsters got closer.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 White vs Green

Wild Morphing Wipeout  
Chapter 7 White vs Green  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Tommy reappeared at city hall. He ran out and raced through the wreaked deserted streets of Anglegrove. He was following the sounds of destruction. He ran until he finally came across the evil power rangers. There they were standing there with their weapons. He saw the evil version of himself wearing the green ranger outfit. It was creepy seeing these look alike versions of himself and the other rangers. The only difference was that the white parts of their costumes were black. Tommy looked over and saw the evil versions of Ninjor and the alien rangers. Ninjor looked they same except he was red. The five alien rangers were wearing their normal costumes along with some kind of alien samurai armor. They were all laughing and destroying various objects and buildings.  
"Stop right there!" Shouted Tommy.  
The evil rangers turned around and face Tommy.  
"We'll if it isn't my look alike. Finally decide to show yourself? That's good! You saved me a lot of time finding you. Now I can destroy you!" Said Evil Tommy.  
The evil rangers all took a step towards Tommy.  
"I'm afraid I'm not going to be so easy to destroy!" Shouted as he pulled out his morpher and changed into the white ranger.  
The evil rangers let out a gasp.  
"Oh so what? Just because you can morph to you think you can beat us?" Said Evil Tommy.  
"We won't know unless I try." Replied Tommy as he pulled out his dagger and charged.  
"Get him! Shouted Rocky as the other rangers got ready to charge.  
Evil Tommy raised his hand.  
"No! This ones mine! Don't interfere! It's time I show this pretender what happens when he pretends to be me!" Shouted Evil Tommy as he charged forward.  
The two Tommy's locked blades. Evil Tommy threw a punch at Tommy. Tommy blocked and pushed Evil Tommy away from him. Evil Tommy ran and threw a karate kick at Tommy. Tommy got knocked to the ground. Evil Tommy came charging forward and slashed his dagger downwards at the down Tommy. Tommy quickly rolled away from the blade and jumped to his feet. Evil Tommy came charging forward with another karate kick. Tommy was ready this time around he ducked underneath the kick and swept his legs under Evil Tommy's other foot knocking him to the ground. Evil tommy grabbed some dirt and dust in one of his hands and threw it into Tommy's visor. Tommy staggered back blinded. Evil Tommy threw a punch and knocked Tommy back a few feet.  
"Haha! Try to beat now that your blind!" Laughed Evil Tommy.  
Tommy took a deep breath and closed his eyes inside his helmet and concentrated with his other sense. Evil Tommy got behind him and thrust his dagger. Tommy herd the whistle of the dagger as it flew towards him. At the last moment he dodged out of the way grabbed Evil Tommy's arm with one hand and slammed the handle of his dagger on Evil Tommy's hand forcing him to let go of his dagger. The dagger fell to the floor. Evil Tommy let out a gasp of pain.  
"That's impossible!" Shouted Evil Tommy in shock.  
Tommy threw several punches into Evil Tommy's head and chest. Evil Tommy staggered back in pain.  
"I've trained tiredly to defend the innocent! Perfecting my body and mind. You might look like me and have a good amount of the same skills, but I'm fighting to protect the innocent! That is my drive and it's stronger then your love of destroying and harming the innocent!" Shouted Tommy.  
"Your miserable pretender I'm going to finish you here and now!" Shouted Evil Tommy as he ran forward and threw a punch.  
Tommy blocked the punch and threw an uppercut into Evil Tommy's face. There was a loud cracking sound as the punch connected. Evil Tommy fell to the ground his helmet and visor cracked. He laid on the ground unconscious. The other evil rangers let out a gasp of shock. Evil Tommy had been defeated. Tommy wiped the dirt of his visor turned and faced the other evil power rangers.  
"That's one down eleven more to go. I hope I can beat them all." He thought.  
The evil rangers charged forward. Tommy charged back. The battle for Anglegrove had begun!

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Monsters vs Rangers

Wild Morphing Wipeout  
Chapter 8 Monster vs Rangers  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Tommy charged the evil rangers. He ducked a sword swing from Ninjor. Then countered a sword swipe from the red alien ranger. Rocky and Adam charged forward. Rocky slashed Tommy with his sword and Adam sent Tommy flying with a swing of his axe. Tommy staggered to his feet. Katherine appeared with her bow and unleashed a volley of energy arrows at Tommy. Tommy fell to the ground. The evil rangers laughed.  
"Face it you may be strong, but your no match for us! Soon the world will fall to us and then the universe!" Laughed Adam.  
The evil rangers closed in on Tommy weapons raised. This looked like the end. Suddenly a blast of white lightning hit the rangers sending them crashing to the ground. The place was covered in white smoke. Suddenly a figure appeared. Tommy watched as the figure walked towards him carrying a silver staff. It was Mayor Zed. Zed bent down and offered his hand to Tommy. Tommy took it and Zed helped him up. The evil rangers staggered to their feet. And looked at Zed.  
"Pardon me folks, but I've been elected to protect this fair city and all who live in it! I'm must ask you to surrender and face justice!" Said Zed.  
"Oh yeah what you and what army?! Everyone knows your terrified of us! Besides we have you outnumbered!" Shouted Rocky.  
"That may be true, but I'm going to protect this city! Oh as for an army!" Said Zed as he slammed his staff into the ground.  
There was a bright flash of lightning and suddenly their was a small army besides Zed.  
Tommy saw Master Vile, Dischordia, Professor Longnose, Hydro Hog, Scorpina, Goldar and Rito. There was also a large number of Tengas and Putties with them. They stood beside Mayor Zed and took fighting poses. The power rangers took a startled step back at the sudden appearance of the army.  
"Let's go team!" Shouted Zed.  
The monster charged forward.

Dishchordia and Hydro Hog went after the white and blue alien ranger.  
"Let's dance!" Shouted Dischordia as she started singing with her magic powers.  
The two alien rangers found themselves dancing to her voice. Tommy watched as the two rangers did a bunch of crazy dance moves.  
"Here let me help you sweat off those calories!" Shouted Hydro Hog as he shot a dehydration beam at the two alien rangers.  
The two alien rangers started sweating like crazy soon their moves became sluggish and they fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. A couple of Tengas walked over to them and took their morpers off. The rangers turned back into Delphine and Cestro. The two aliens were handcuffed by the Tengas.

Rito was fighting Billy. Rito blocked a blow from Billy's lance and jumped back. Rito pulled out a fire extinguisher and sprayed a bunch of foam onto Billy's visor. Billy stumbled around blindly and heading towards another fight. Scorpina was fighting Aisha and Katherine. Scorpina and Aisha locked blades. Katherine was nothing a laser arrow to her bow and aiming it at the two fighters, when the blinded Billy bumped into her messing up her aim. Instead of hitting Scorpina she hit Aisha instead. Aisha fell to the ground and demorphed. Katherine stared in shock. Scorpina ran towards Katherine and sliced her bow in half. Before Katherine could do anything Scorpina sliced downwards with her sword and hit her. Katherine fell to the ground and demorphed. Billy finally managed to get the foam off his visor. When he got it off he saw that Rito was standing in front of him.  
"Lights out Blue Boy!" He said as he hit Billy with his sword.  
Billy fell to the ground and demorphed. Some Putties ran to the three down rangers took their morphers away and handcuffed them.

Master Vile and Professor Longnose were fighting Ninjor and the yellow and black alien ranger. The three rangers charged forward at Master Vile. He teleported away and appeared behind the rangers.  
"I'm over here!" He said.  
The rangers turned around and charged at him again. Master Vile again teleported away. The rangers looked around iterated and confused. Suddenly Master Vile appeared between the yellow and black alien rangers.  
"I'm right between you!" He said.  
The two alien rangers freaked out and each threw a punch at Master Vile. Master Vile teleported away and the two rangers hit each others heads. This stunned the two rangers and made them stagger around a bit. Professor Longnose appeared and hit the rangers with his fan blade knocking them to the ground. The two alien rangers demorphed to Tideus and Corcus. Ninjor glared at Master Vile. He raised his sword and got ready to charge. Master Vile's scepter glowed a little bit. A rope appeared behind Ninjor and started wrapping itself around his legs. As Ninjor tried to run at Master Vile he got tangled in the rope and fell face first to the ground. His sword slid away from him. As Ninjor tried to stand up Master Vile summoned another rope to tie up Ninjor's hands. Ninjor fell to the ground again all tied up. Some Tengas ran over to Ninjor with some shackles and handcuffed Ninjor. Some Putties ran up to Tideus and Corcus and handcuffed them.

Mayor Zed and Goldar fought Rocky, Adam, and the red alien ranger. Adam and the red alien ranger charged Zed and Goldar. Adam swung his axe at Zed. Zed blocked with his staff. He then thrust the blunt end of the staff into Adam's midsection. Adam let out a gasp of pain and staggered back. Rocky charged forward with his sword. Zed blocked Rocky's sword and grabbed him and with a twist flipped Rocky through the air. Rocky landed on the ground with a thud. Goldar locked blades with the red alien rangers. Goldar flapped his wings and shoved the red alien ranger back. The red alien ranger lost his balance and fell to the ground. Goldar put his sword away and started flapping his wings. He took to the air. He hovered down and picked up the red alien ranger they flew for a while and then Goldar let him go. The red alien rangers flew through the air and landed in a bunch of garbage bags. Back with Zed's fight Adam was charging at Zed again with his axe. Zed blocked the axe with his staff and with a twist sent the axe flying from Adam's hand. Zed then punched Adam knocking him down. Goldar flew in and did the same stunt he did with the red alien ranger. Rocky stood up and threw a crazy punch at Zed. Zed easily caught the punch with his hand. He called Goldar over to him.  
"Goldar would you be so kind to hold my staff, while I teach this power hoodlum what happens to people who arm my city and it's." Said Zed.  
Goldar took the staff. Zed formed his other hand into a fist and brought it back then he threw a powerful punch into Rocky's chest. Rocky went airborne and landed in the garbage bags with the other two rangers. Goldar handed Zed his staff back. Zed called all the monsters to him. The three rangers staggered to their feet. Zed and the monster combined powers and fired a massive energy blast at the evil rangers. The blast collide with them in a tremendous explosion. The three rangers fell to the ground and demorphed back to their human forms and back to Aurico. Zed walked up to them and personally removed their morphers. The monsters handcuffed the them. Tommy looked at the monster in amazement.  
"Thank you." He said to Zed.  
"No thank you. It was your words that inspired us to fight back. Your words gave use courage and confidence. We thank you for what you did." Said Zed.  
The other monsters nodded in agreement.  
Tommy looked at the defeated rangers.  
"What's going to happen to them?" He asked.  
"The earth power rangers are going to do a lot of community service, Ninjor is going to go to jail, and Hydro Hog is going to take the alien rangers back Aquitar to be tried. Now come we must go to the Conquest Center." Said Zed.  
"What's going on there?" Asked Tommy.  
"Oh my wife and some other monster have gone there to capture Zordon and Alpha." Explained Zed.  
"Ok." Said Tommy.  
Zed slammed his staff into the ground and they all teleported away.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Captured Conqueror

Wild Morphing Wipeout  
Chapter 9 Captured Conqueror  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

The dessert at theConquest Center several minutes before Tommy and the monsters attacked the evil power rangers. Zordon and Alpha were watching the destruction the rangers were causing with glee. Alpha grew board with watching the violence and wanted to cause some violence of his own. He grabbed a blaster and walked outside to shoot at some rocks. He was blasting some rocks when he suddenly heard a voice.  
"Your certainly a violent machine." It Said.  
Alpha turned around and saw Finister standing behind him. He raised his blaster to shoot at him, but a couple of Putties appeared grabbed his arms and made him drop his blaster.  
"Let me go!" Shouted Alpha.  
Finister stepped up to holding some tools in his hands.  
"It's time for a big personality adjustment." He said.  
After a few minutes he was done. The Putties released Alpha.  
"Hello welcome to the Conquer Center!" Said Alpha in a cheery voice that sounded like the one from Tommy's universe.  
Finister turned towards some rocks.  
"It's safe now Rita! You and the others can come out now." He said.  
Rita, Squatt, and Baboo came out from behind the rock.  
"Good work Finster! Now let's go into the base and capture Zordon!" Said Rita.  
They marched into the base. They found Zordon watching the viewer globe. The globe displayed Zed and the monsters fighting the evil power rangers and winning. Zordon was not happy. He glanced at Alpha failing to notice Rita and the monsters.  
"Alpha send out the zords! They'll crush the monsters for us!" He shouted.  
"No that would be wrong." Said Alpha.  
"What?!" Shouted Zordon as he turned to look at Alpha finally seeing Rita and the monsters. "How'd they get in here?!" He screamed.  
"Oh I just simply reprogrammed your robot and let him see the error of his ways." Said Finster.  
Zordon's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped in disbelief. Rita stepped forward.  
"Zordon your are under arrest for destruction of property, injury to citizens, and plans to conquer the world and the universe." She said.  
There was a knock at the door. Alpha opened it. Tommy, Zed, and the handcuffed evil rangers, and the other monsters walked in.  
"Your days of evil are over Zordon! You and your forces have been defeated and captured." Said Zed.  
Finster walked over to some controls and started typing. Soon Zordon was moved into a portable container and placed on a dolly. Tommy watched this happen. He walked up to Zed.  
"I'm glad I was able to help you guys out, but I still need to get to my home dimension." He said.  
"I'll help you. You said it was the evil version of me that sent you here, so maybe I can send you back to your dimension." Said Zed.  
They left the Conquest Center and teleported to the beach. Tommy morphed and got on a surfboard he swam out to the ocean. Zed blasted some water with his staff and a enormous wave appeared Tommy got on his surfboard and rode it and in a blinding flash of light he vanished. Zed stood on the beach alone.  
"Best of luck to you Tommy and thank you for helping us." He said as he teleported off the beach.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Surfing Rescue

Wild Morphing Wipeout  
Chapter 10 Surfing Rescue  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Back in Tommy's dimension the evil monsters got closer to the power rangers. Rito stepped up and pulled out his flame thrower.  
"It's time for a beach BBQ! The main course is deep fried power rangers!" He shouted as he pointed his flame thrower at the power rangers.  
Suddenly there was a loud noise of on coming waves everyone turned to see an enormous wave coming right towards the beach and Tommy in ranger form was riding it!

On the moon Zed was throwing a tantrum.  
"This is impossible! He shouldn't have been able to come back! I can't believe this!" Shouted Zed.

The wave crashed right onto of Goldar, Rito, and the Tengas. The Doom Buggy managed to get away from the wave. Tommy leaped off his surf board and did a flying kick into the Doom Buggy sending the monster flying. Rito, Goldar, and the Tengas staggered to their feet. They were all wet. Goldar and the Tenga's wings hung uselessly from the water. Rito pointed his flame thrower at the rangers and pulled the trigger. The flame thrower made a weird squirting sound and spat out a little water. It was completely useless now!  
"Retreat!" Shouted Goldar as he and the other monsters teleported away leaving the Doom Buggy to fight alone.  
"I don't need those wet rats to fight you!" Shouted Doom Buggy as he staggered to his feet.  
He grabbed his elbow tires and threw them at Tommy. Tommy pulled out his dagger and tossed it through the air at the monster. The dagger sliced through the tires and hit the monster knocking it over. Tommy ran forward picked up the dagger and started slicing up the monster. In a few minutes the monster was sparking like crazy. Tommy gave a final downwards slash and the monster fell down and exploded. The rest of the rangers cheered in triumph. They ran over to Tommy and patted him on the back and congratulated.

On the moon Zed glared at the happy scene and at his drenched monsters.  
"My perfect plan ruined! It was fool proof, yet those power pest beat me yet again!" Shouted Zed.  
Rita walked up to her angry husband.  
"You want to make the monster grow?" She asked.  
"No I'm not in the mood for yet another failure, so soon." Said Zed. "I'm just going to brood here awhile." He said.  
Rita and the other monsters left the room to let Zed calm down and regain his composure.

Back on Earth the rangers were in civilian mode watching the sunset. The rangers asked Tommy what happened. He told them about his crazy adventure to the other dimension, how he teamed up with the good versions of their enemies and fought the evil versions of himself, Zordon, Alpha, and all the other rangers. The rest of the rangers starred at him in disbelief, but they believed him. Then they heard the sounds of heavy breathing. They turned to see Bulk and Skull huffing and puffing their way. They were covered in sweat and out of breath.  
"What happened to you guys?" Asked Rocky.  
"Dune...buggy...turned into a ...monster!" Breathed Bulk.  
"Been...running...like...crazy." Breath Skull.  
The team gave them some water bottle they drank them like crazy.  
"Thanks you." Said Bulk.  
"Hey is the monster gone?" Asked Skull.  
"Yeah the rangers took care of it." Said Billy.  
Bulk and Skull signed in relief then they fell to the ground.  
The team went to go help them expect for Katherine and Tommy. Katherine starred at Tommy, then she walked up and kissed him on the check.  
"It's good to have you back." She said smiling as she went to go help the others.  
"It's good to be back." Said Tommy as he went to go help the others.  
It had been a strange day, but a good day. Tommy had saved the day on two worlds. It felt good to be back home.

The End.


End file.
